


Hoodies and Knives

by DxTURA



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: She went to sleep thinking nothing of it, but woke to screaming and a bloodied body across the reception desk.September Fiverr Commission
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Hoodies and Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Origo expected a brief moment of respite in the town she stopped in upon hearing that it had a nice little hotel, a small population density, and some homemade food the community was willing to offer to tourists and travelers. After the last job she took had burnt her both physically _and_ mentally, she wanted nothing more than to hide in the shadows and do her own thing for awhile. She wanted to be less known as a mercenary, and more as a kid that wanted nothing more than to coast from town to town.

Unfortunately, her arrival into the town was met with howling winds and desolate houses. The area looked less like the vibrant tourist trap she saw and more like one of those ghost towns she had heard about when her peers told campfire stories in the midst of the night—flashlights and all.

She had encountered blood stains on paved floors, broken windows, and scratched up doors. She noticed that whatever people lived here were either likely _dead_ or escaped to a different area. It wasn’t _uncommon_ for her to run into these types of scenarios, but boy did it tell her that she wouldn’t be getting any peace in the long run.

Origo didn’t investigate; the night was already off its rocker, and she could only assume that it would get worse by the end of it. She found a tiny inn in the far depths of some trees, and – upon realizing that it was unscathed – she walked inside.

The old lady there greeted her, though her eyes were sunken into her face and she looked like she had a full head of gray hair.

She was handed a wanted poster for someone named… “Jeff the Killer?” Seemed cliché. Stupid, really. It sounded like some hoax, and she almost wanted to deny it considering the fact that it was more believable to hear about anonymous groups ransacking the place than a _mass murdering teenager_ cleaning the area with just a single knife in his hand. It was impossible. Supernatural. There was just _no_ way those rumors and wanted posters could be true.

She went to sleep thinking nothing of it, but woke to screaming and a bloodied body across the reception desk.

Origo had her _kamemura_ on by the time she made it downstairs, and lo and behold the assassin herself was met with a knife pointed to her face.

She had blasted him out of the room with a black-and-red bolt of energy coming from her hand. And as she stepped out of the vicinity to walk towards the hunched over man, she found not one—but _two_ additional knives being thrown at her face.

She used her free hand to conjure up her trusty scythe and slung it over shoulder like it was a wiffle ball bat.

“You know, I was _surely_ under the impression that people were only dead because of a multitude of mercenary raids and the like recently,” Origo rolled her eyes, then smacked away another knife that he threw, “I would’ve _never_ suspected that a killer as methodical as you would be a friggin’ _kid_.”

Origo wasn't really expecting an answer, but she still found it a little much that the first thing the offender had to say to her only devolved into a knife that aimed for her throat. Rude. Didn't his parents teach him manners?

Then again... who /could/ if they risked decapitation the moment they saw him?

Rather than wait for the boy to strike in his direction, she ran towards the boy and struck him down with the butt of the portable guillotine. She refused to stay on the ground though, and instead hung around one of the broken streetlights that somehow sustained its pristine positioning.

"I'll ask ya once, kid: what are you doing wit a knife and a murder streak? Something's gotta be bothering you if you're thinking blood is the cure all to your ailments?"

"...sleep." The boy's response was not much louder than a whisper, but just enough for Origo hear him.

"I’m sorry, _what_?"

"Sleep," he hissed, "Mom and Dad did not sleep... the bullies did not sleep... and so they paid the price."

He lunged and clung against the lightpole, and no sooner did they both clank metal against metal. He wasn't really exerting all his force, but Origo had to give him some props; the homicidal teen's strength was enough to force her scythe away from the both of them, and she wasn't able to just slash at him like she would other targets. Still, brute force didn't always assure a win. When Jeff wasn't looking towards her fist or her feet, she took this moment to grab both his knife and wrist and promptly pushed him towards the ground before he could angrily lash out against her once again.

She expected _more_ from Jeff when she threw him down; he was quick on his feet and eager to see others bleed. The innkeeper went from having a seemingly quiet knife to ending up dead in mere seconds, and the fact that he was able to briefly knock her heavy weapon out of her hands? There’s _no way_ the kid could’ve died just by falling flat on his back.And yet, the kid wouldn’t move. He just lay there—his chest never rising or falling. Origo was _sure_ that he was just trying to lead her into a trap… but there was just something about his movements coming to a complete _stop_ that made her uneasy.

In any other situation, she would have considered it a kill—and an easy one at that. She would have given him a little sass, pulled the body to the nearest poster board, and left it there until the “client” ended up delivering her cash. She’d never question it. She’d only go with the flow.

And yet, when she came across this ravenous boy, there was something inside of her that just set off every red flag at once. It should not have been this easy. A boy that had torn through the town in hours should have _not_ been an easy kill.

Origo took a few more steps forward and stepped close enough to the body that she could look him directly into his deranged, baggy black eyes. Maybe he was dead. Maybe she had won after all.

...Or, judging by the sudden cut on her cheek, the boy was doing what he could to test her gullibility. Typical. Oldest trick in the book.

It’s not like she minded though—she enjoyed the thrill… and it looked like the competition on who swung the blade fastest had only just begun.


End file.
